ExoSC-001 "Siren"
A powerful Exoshell that is able to "transform" into a fighter mode. All this does is give the Siren the ability to travel faster, to be equipped with a hyper drive and gain the ability to use its two Hi-Mega Particle Cannons. The Siren is a custom build ExoShell by Archer who's design and performance completely out matches Exoshells of the past, much like the ExoSX-000 "Alex", it would change the design ethics of the next generation of ExoShells. Because its his own design the ExoShell best fits his needs, wants and combat style. Which allows him to be even more effective in combat. Because of the success of Siren the Systems Alliance is allowing other Shorapka Pilots to design their own ExoShell, if they want too. History The Siren has been Archer's ExoShell for a few years now, and aside from Minor Insectoid battles and the occasional wayward pirate clan, hasn't seen much heavy combat. It wasn't till the System's Alliance joined the Battle of Mon Calamari that the Siren showed its true potential, as well as its age and critical flaws. During the battle Siren suffered from frame fatigue, joint wear and system strain. Archer was pushing Siren to death. Minor repairs and jury rigging allowed the Siren to continue fighting but at reduced capabilities. Siren would ultimately be taken down during that battle by Crix, a powerful Dark Jedi who was able to make himself nearly indestructible and as strong, if not stronger, then the Siren. He literally rammed through Siren's chest which caused it considerable damage, because of that damage Siren's safeties activated and shut its self down to prevent catastrophic meltdown of its fusion reactor. For now Archer keeps Siren on board the Reinforce, despite it being classed as unrepairable. Archer may have plans for his old ExoShell yet. Systems 360-degree panoramic screen Multiple panels of the panoramic screen make up a single 360-degree display, which covers the entire inner surface of the spherical cockpit. The image displayed on this screen is a computer simulation constructed from the cameras distributed around the ExoShell's exterior. The viewpoint is that of the ExoShell's head, and the image is carefully edited to remove the mobile suit itself. Linear Seat The linear floating seat is suspended in the center of the cockpit, supported by a linear arm which electromagnetically counters G-forces and impact shocks in order to protect the pilot. Movable Frame Rather than placing the armor on top of the ExoShell's internal mechanism, grafts the armor directly to the frame, thus giving the ExoShell the range of joint movement more like that of a human being, at the same time reducing the overall weight. It incorporates all the ExoShell's vital mechanisms, thus increasing responsiveness, reliability, and energy efficiency as well as making it far more agile. Fixed Armaments Hi-Mega Particle Cannons The most powerful weapons on the ExoShell, and the least used. Despite how powerful these weapons are they have a, by comparison, shorter range. They can also only be used when infighter mode, limiting their use to hit and run attacks. Sirens reactor can recharge these weapons in a reasonable amount of time but the capacitors can only hold 3 shots at any time. Hyper Beam Cannons They make a great weapon in a pinch should Archer lose his rifle. Missile Tubes Normally armed with fire and forget rockets/missiles, these tubes can also be armed with electro-net launchers that can short out a a small vessels power systems, effectively disabling them until repairs are made. They have mixed results when dealing with different class's of small ships though tend to always work on a star fighter. Optional Armaments Rapid Fire Beam Smart-gun The Siren's 2nd most powerful weapon, its able to fire a steady stream of beams that can arch to follow a target even when the gun isn't directly pointed at it. This is limited to a very small cone though. When firing in full auto the shots are nearly half as deadly as a normal beam rifles shot, but in all likely hood 3 or 4 shots would have hit the target before they knew what happened. The weapon can also fire a shot much like the ExoS-005 ReZEL's Mega-Particle Beam Launcher. The Siren's reactor is more then capable of keeping this weapon charged. 360mm Hyper Bazooka A standard weapon just about any ExoShell can use, its basically a coil gun that can fire a number of different slugs or shells at high velocities. Cavalier Rifle The Standard Beam Rifle designed for this ExoShell. Its semi-auto and has a higher output then most other Beam Rifles. The Siren is able to use two of these rifles at a time, keeping them well charged through out a battle.